


silence

by esperink



Series: comfort [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, How do I tag this one, Hugs, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, idk man, is this like, listen i wanna tag stuff but shorter fics are more difficult to tag, or would it be, who knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Virgil was never a fan of silence, however...





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> brain be like: ;jd voice- more anxceit
> 
> also i'm really bad at tagging if you can't tell

Virgil hated silence. It always got to him. His thoughts always went into overdrive if there was complete silence, so he usually had on a fan for background noise.

It was silent. No fan. The only sound for a while was Virgil’s breathing. He was just breathing, curled up on his side. Almost complete silence until…

“Virgil.”

Virgil held in a sigh. Maybe he’d go away if he thought he was asleep.

“I know you’re awake.”

Virgil still didn’t reply.

He heard footsteps, arriving and stopping right next to the bed. “Virgil?”

Virgil huffed. “What do you want?”

“You’ve been here for a few days.”

“So?”

“So I have come to check up on you.”

Virgil scowled, still not turning around. “What does it matter?”

“… are you worried again?”

Virgil sighed and sat up, turning to face Deceit, who wore a neutral expression. “I’m-“ He struggled to express himself. He hated that he was about to admit this, and to Deceit of all people. “I’m afraid.” He took a breath. “That… they’ll hate me.”

Deceit hummed a moment, before taking a seat next to Virgil. “Well, first,” he started, “let’s turn this on.” He reached over and clicked the fan on. Virgil made a sound of protest, but Deceit said, “I know you, Virgil. Punishing yourself for something you can’t control will help no one.”

Virgil bit his lip, looking away and down. He glanced over when Deceit held out an arm in invitation. He scowled but he did crawl over to him, setting himself at his side. Deceit hummed again, before lowering his arm to hold Virgil to him.

Virgil huffed. “I don’t want you here,” he mumbled.

Deceit smirked. “I’m sure you could kick me out if you wanted.”

Virgil only grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
